<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got You by Box210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378070">Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box210/pseuds/Box210'>Box210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Ears, Licking, attic room sandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box210/pseuds/Box210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(^･ｪ･^)(*˘︶˘*)(^･ｪ･^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>猫咪的浓度实在太高了。你一边痛苦地这么想，一边认命地抚摸着搁在自己大腿上的两个毛茸茸的脑袋。猫咪，就是，最好的……！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    尽管这个充满了魔法的世界一开始对你来说很危险，但有时候你不得不承认，魔法实在是很好的东西。比如能够瞬间消除痛苦，让被无端毁坏的房间墙壁恢复，找到不知道丢到哪里去了的胸章，还有……让自己喜欢的对象长出猫耳。<br/>
    当然你一开始并没有期待这个，毕竟这种事情发生的几率实在是很小。但是当一件普通的物品丢失事件因为Satan乱飞的魔法书和Mammon的咒语而变得瞬间复杂起来以后，Beel和Belphie会长出猫耳似乎也不是什么不可能的事了。<br/>
    所以听到意外发生而赶来的你现在站在双子的房间里，看着两个长出猫耳的男人，不是一点的手足无措。而双子却似乎对自己头上毛茸茸的存在毫不在意。Beel正忙着咀嚼一包大份的炸地狱鱼薯条，Belphie则是睡眼惺忪，一副马上就要栽倒到被子里去的样子。<br/>
    “Belphie？”你走近床边，试探地喊了一声嘴巴和舌头都空闲的那位恶魔。虽然他们看起来很健康，但你多少还是有些担心Satan的奇怪魔法书里的咒语会给他们什么不好的负面影响。<br/>
    “？”听到你的声音，Belphie困倦的紫色眼睛转动了一下。他把视线勉强聚集到了你的身上，然后，发出了你完全没想到他会发出的声音。<br/>
    “喵……喵？”深色的耳朵动了动，猫耳老幺翻了个身顺势滚到了被子上，同时还舒服地伸展了一下四肢，打了个哈欠。<br/>
    “诶诶诶？？”你吃惊地叫出了声，“连语言也？！……只能说猫语了吗？！”<br/>
    你急急忙忙地坐到了床边，刚想去伸手确认一下Belphie的身体状况，对方就主动地缠了上来。猫耳恶魔把胳膊紧紧地环在你的腰上，上半身压上了你的大腿，还没等你来得及反应，他就已经把你一把撂倒在了床垫上。<br/>
    “哎，你真的很好骗诶，”故意把脸凑近你的颈边，Belphie发出了恶作剧得逞的笑声，“还能说话哦，Beel也一样。”<br/>
    “什、什么啊，吓到我了……”你松了一口气，侧过身愤愤地伸出手去揉Belphie的猫耳朵，“不要开这种玩笑啊，我差点就以为你完全变成猫咪了。”<br/>
    “呜呃，好痒！……你这不是好像很喜欢？”Belphie撇了撇嘴，但是没有反抗你的抚摸。慢慢的，他被你摸得舒服地眯起了眼睛，从喉咙里不自觉地发出了代表着高兴的轻哼声。你能感觉到他的尾巴从他身后扫了起来，在你的腿上搭着蹭了蹭。你不禁有些自豪起自己在人界练成的摸猫技巧来。</p><p>    “没有感觉其他地方有什么不舒服吧？”你费劲地撑起身坐起来，担心地补充了一句。<br/>
    “没有哦。”主动地用头顶蹭着你的手心，Belphie的表情看起来已经有些迷迷糊糊了。不知道是因为害羞还是舒适，他的脸颊有些发烫，让看着这一切的你也不由自主地跟着不好意思起来，不知道该不该继续摸下去。<br/>
    “唔……在我睡着的时候也要摸我的头……”他这么喃喃着，枕在你的大腿上睡着了。完全就像是一只爱撒娇的猫——你完全无法拒绝。<br/>
    “啊，原来你来了啊。”正好结束了进食的Beel终于发现了你的存在。他正在解决手上沾到的炸鱼薯条酱汁。<br/>
    “这家店新出的地狱烈焰口味很美味！我刚刚没注意到你来了，所以已经没有薯条了，抱歉……”Beel一脸歉意地看了看空荡荡的盒子，又看了看你的脸，“要不要尝尝看酱料？”<br/>
    “啊，好啊！”你下意识地就答应了。但是当对方把手伸过来的时候，你瞪大眼睛，这才后知后觉地意识到Beel说的是这个。</p><p>    “呃，呃……”你扶着Beel的手腕，看着他沾着橙红色酱料的手指，开始有些后悔自己刚刚说出的话。Beel的手真的很大，骨节也很明显，因为一直的锻炼保持着好身材的他，手实在是非常有魅力的一部分……<br/>
    可恶，自己都在想什么啊。你懊恼地摇了摇头，强忍着羞耻转过脸去看Beel，想着干脆就拒绝尝尝酱料的这个机会。<br/>
    但是你意识到自己对猫咪真的很弱。有着一对橙色可爱猫耳的Beel，用他那双紫色的眼睛认真地盯着你。这画面让你把拒绝的话语一下子咽了下去。<br/>
    你心一横，干脆豁出去了。低头用舌尖快速地舔了一下他的手指，你就以迅雷不及掩耳之势飞快地松开了他的手。<br/>
    “好吃，嗯。”可能是因为辛辣的口味，你感觉到自己的脸瞬间变得滚烫了起来。而身边那个本应该会高兴地说“你果然懂我”的美食家，此时却没有回应你。你犹犹豫豫地偷偷打量了他一眼，发现对方因为意识到了自己刚刚伸手让你舔的行为是多不对劲而害羞了起来，头顶的耳朵也因为不好意思而有些耷拉了下来。<br/>
    倒是在事前就意识到啊。你摸了摸自己滚烫的脸，无奈地在心里叹了口气。</p><p>    “好狡猾……刚刚和Beel干了什么啊？”Belphie懒散的声音从你下方响起的时候，你突然意识到自己抚摸着对方头顶的手不知道什么时候停了。他打着哈欠，扭着腰把脑袋在你的大腿上换了个位置，用仰躺的姿势看着你。<br/>
    “话说，我听说猫咪的耳朵味道是甜的。”<br/>
    “这种奇怪的传言是听谁说的啊。”<br/>
    “Satan。”<br/>
    “我可以肯定他绝对不会说这种话。”你好笑地捏住了Belphie的脸颊肉，让他被迫做出了鬼脸。<br/>
    “不试试看怎么知道呢？”Belphie哼哼着拿开了你乱捏的手，撑着床垫坐了起来，“你看，Beel已经一脸好奇了。”<br/>
    “不可以。”你一脸严肃地用手指戳了跃跃欲试的Beel的胸口。被你制止的他只好失望地坐回了床垫。<br/>
    “那人类的耳朵呢？会是甜的吗？”<br/>
    “哈？肯定不可能……噫！”耳朵上湿热的柔软触感让毫无防备的你一下子惊叫出了声。像是被打开了什么开关一样，你的脸瞬间爆红了起来。<br/>
    “真的是甜的哦，Beel。”Belphie窃笑着看着你缩着脖子躲闪的样子，愉快地把腿也缠上了你的腰，完全阻断了你逃跑的路线。<br/>
    被突然抱住舔耳朵这种事你发誓这辈子只会想体验一次。但是Beel显然不会放过你。<br/>
    左耳朵也被一口咬住的时候你几乎快哭出声了。水声带来的羞耻感让你几乎没时间考虑他们真的是被赋予了猫咪的本能，还是单纯在和你调情。<br/>
    “别、别这样了！”在被得寸进尺舔到脖子前，你猛推开两个人的脸，用尽力气保护了自己濒临爆炸边缘的羞耻心。<br/>
    “要拒绝可爱的猫咪吗？”Belphie抬起手，故意做出了猫咪爪子的样子，歪着头向你撒娇。他那股慵懒的样子真的很适合做只好猫咪。<br/>
    “你尝起来挺好的。”你能看到Beel的尾巴在身后摇晃着，比起猫咪，经受了舔舐酷刑的你此刻更觉得他像是更危险的什么猫科动物。<br/>
     “饶了我吧……”你用手捂住脸，被迫接受了他们两个的示好——夹在他们中间被蹭来蹭去。</p><p>    这种事情不会有下次了吧？你抚摸着他们两个毛茸茸的头顶，感受着手心里顺滑的触感，似乎又有些舍不得了起来。<br/>
    对猫咪，真的完全无法拒绝。<br/>
    尽管对心脏实在有些不友好，你还是接受了这一来之不易的机会。一个摸着猫咪入睡的午后，怎么想都是幸福的事情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>